Rowan Potter
by AmyRoseThePinkHedgehog
Summary: Bella has a secret. She's a witch, not any witch but Harry potters older sister. When Edward leaves her she goes back home to her family, godfather and friends. But what happens when Edward turns out not to be who he says he is? Read to find out. This story has some reference to Percy Jackson. ATTENTION I do not own Harry potter or Percy Jackson. they belong to Rick and J.K.


Rowan Potter

Chap 1

My name is not really Isabella Marie Swan. It's Rowan Lily Potter. I am the older sister of Harry Potter by 2 years. I am in my seventh year at Hogwarts and really am 17. I will be going to Hogwarts for my 7th year. My dear brother, Prongslet, will be in his fifth year. My boyfriend is Edward Cullen, though; I have a huge crush on one of my best friends Fred Weasley. He and his brother George are twins and my best friends. We three are the Hogwarts pranksters; I guess you could say we were the second generation of Marauders.

I thought about all this on the way back to my house. Edward had left me. I guess you could say he was my Ex-boyfriend now. He said he didn't want me, that he did not love me. I acted as though I was heartbroken. Really, I couldn't bother crying. Why waste tears on someone who doesn't love you. That was my new motto. Now I was deciding to pack and head home to Hogwarts.

Then something occurred to me, Edward looked almost identical to Cedric Diggory. Why didn't I see it before? I was so stupid! I Whipped out my cell phone changed my number, blocked my ID, and sent Edward a text. _ "I know who and what you are". _I wrote. Then I sent it. God, I was so evil. It was a wonder I was not in slytherin.

When I got home I packed all my school stuff then flooed to # 12 grimauld place. When I when I tumbled out of the fire place I was bombarded with hugs. After a big hug from the twins and Harry, Sirius attacked me with one of his bear hugs. 'Sirius… Can't… breathe.' I gasped. He put me down, "sorry Ro." He said. I looked around at my family and friends it was good to be home.

It was at that point Ginny and Hermione came running down the stairs squealing and knocked me off my feet with a hug. You must be thinking that was easy but I am actually very sure footed, and graceful. When I was posing as Isabella Swan I had to act very clumsy, it became very annoying.

"So, Ro," Fred started, "ready for our seventh and final year of pranks at Hogwarts?" George finished. I nodded, "Definitely," I told them. "Come on lets go plan, we have a lot to do." Fred told me and we ran up stairs.

Alice's point of view

I watched Bella for the last time. Edward had left her in the forest but I wanted to say a nicer good bye. Bella was like a sister to me. I would miss her. Edward said it was for the best but I wondered about Victoria and Laurent. I thought it would be better for Bella if we stayed here. I ran to her house and hopped in her window.

Bella was heading down stairs in a very, very stylish outfit. I guess she did have a sense of style. Why did she hide it though? At that moment she changed her appearance. All of the sudden she had Red hair and Hazel eyes, if Edward saw her I know he would be too selfish to leave.

I watched as Bella threw some powder in the fire stepped in and yelled #12 grimauld place. Then she disappeared. Whoa, that was weird. That was saying a lot because being a vampire you will see a lot of weird things. Also I was a demigod daughter of Poseidon so that made my life even weirder. Wow I needed to get a life. So, I ran with my husband Jasper son of Hermes to camp Half-blood to tell Chiron what I had just seen.

"Really, that is quite interesting." Chiron said 1 hour later. I looked at him expectantly; he always knew what was up. "Well?" Jazz asked. Chiron looked at us. "I have an old friend. His name is Albus Dumbledore, He is a wizard and from what you described, I think that your dear Isabella is a witch." I gasped, how could she not have told us. Suddenly I was very angry, then very calm. I looked over thankfully at Jasper. He could influence emotions

I sighed, "Chiron can you give us a quest to go find Bella?" I asked. He looked at me then nodded slowly, "I think that would be appropriate." He told us, but I knew there was a catch. "There has to be three people and since there are many ghosts where you are going I would bring Nico. I thought about it for a second then told Chiron it was alright. I raced out of the big house after that to find Nico.

Nico agreed to the quest then Nico, Jasper, and I went to find Rachel. "Oh, Rachel," I sang as we walked into her cave. She looked up from a paper which looked like homework. "Oh, dear Rachel would you kindly spout a prophecy for us?" I asked innocently. She swallowed and nodded.

Rachel swayed and green smoke came out of her mouth..

_"__3 will go to magic's school _

_One to learn the ways of the one most cruel_

_An imposter in death eaters midst_

_Then another with the power of mist_

_A third person with the power of emotion_

_Will make the most powerful love potion"_

Then Rachel collapsed. I darted forwards to get her then set her down gently. I thought about the prophecy. The third person was obviously Jasper seeing as he could control emotions. The second person was probably me because Nico would be the best spy in the midst of someone evil. I tried looking into the future but came up with nothing.

Then magic's school was probably where witches and wizards learn magic. Awesome! This prophecy was fairly easy to figure out. I looked at Nico who had understanding start to appear on his face. A vampires mind was much faster than humans, correction, mortals.

Edwards's point of view

I looked around my old room as I packed my bags. I had just left Bella in the forest and told her that I didn't want her, that I didn't love her. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Bella was my life, the reason for my existence, but to protect her I had to leave.

There was also another side of me. The wizard side, my real name is Cedric Diggory. I was supposed to be killed last year but Carlisle saved me. From that I learned the killing curse leaves you alive for 10 hours afterwards. Then my new family and I came up with a story for me becoming a vampire. Now I was heading to find Harry and tell him my story. I was also going to need help from his super cute older sister Rowan. She was a year younger than me but that didn't matter. She was probably 17 now. I shouldn't be thinking this, I love Bella.

"Esme, Carlisle I'm leaving." I called out. Esme ran up the stairs and hugged me. "Oh, be careful Cedric," she told me. In private my family will call me Cedric, It makes me feel better and remember my old life. "I will Esme, don't worry." I reassured her. With that I was out the window and heading to the airport. At the airport I got a text from an unknown #. Also the caller ID was blocked. It said _I know who and what you are._ That was not good.

2 days later I was standing outside #12 grimauld place. I knocked on the door and when it opened I saw Bella.

Rowans point of view

I had been showing everyone how I looked like as Bella Swan when the doorbell rang. I got it; I yelled and ran to the door. When I opened it there was Edward. I instantly regretted not changing back to look like myself.

"Come in," I said coldly. He looked at me like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I immediately changed back to my auburn hair and hazel eyes. I looked like my mom except for the fact that I had my dad's eyes, while Harry looked like my dad except Harry had mom's eyes. It was pretty creepy.

When Edward saw me as I really look he gasped. "Yes Edward it's me." I told him. I turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Edward followed me and closed the door behind him. Harry came out to see who it was, "CEDRIC!" He yelled. I flinched at my little brother's volume.

I brought the boys into the kitchen and Cedric/ Edward started to explain. After the Tri-Wizard tournament he told us. Carlisle found me and saved me. After you are hit with the killing curse you are barely alive for 10 hours afterwards. So Carlisle changed me into a vampire and I lived in forks with my new family. We were all vampires. We drink animal blood, not human blood so you are safe.

At this I smirked remembering how he told me he almost killed me because I smelled so delicious. I knew at the time it was the magic in my blood, it was because of this knowledge I was glad he couldn't read my mind. What I didn't know back then was that Edward was Cedric. If only he knew. He wouldn't have left me thinking I was a fragile human.

"Okay," I said. "On that Happy note I'm going upstairs because I know the story." Then I left. Hermione and Ginny rushed after me with Fred and George on their heels. I sped up and locked myself in my room. "Open up!" Ginny yelled. "Wait sister dear." I heard Fred say and there were 2 pops in my room.

I turned around to see Fred and George standing there looking like they didn't know what to do. Cedric had hurt me a lot and I couldn't go through that again. Even as a story. Then like a cherry on top of the ice cream he probably still loved Cho Chang. After a few minutes understanding dawned on their faces, they raced forward and hugged me. I was squished in a tight bear hug.

When they pulled away I looked at them and smiled. "At least we'll be able to escape to Hogwarts tomorrow." I said. Regaining my usual demeanor and we unlocked the door and went down stairs laughing.

Alice's point of view

I was nervous. A son of Hades and a daughter of Poseidon on a plane is not a good combination. Zeus our both our dad's brother is the god of the sky and hated when kids of his brothers went into his realm. Oh well, it was the only way to get to England. We knew we had to go there because Edward had been a wizard in his mortal life so he was going to visit some friends in England. Thank the gods for Edward a. k. a Cedric.

I looked over at Nico and he was clutching the armrests like there was no tomorrow, which for him there might not be. If the plane crashed Jasper and I would only die if the plane burst into flames. Nico would die if the plane crashed period. Poor him, I wish I could help. He was my cousin after all. I laid my head on Jaspers shoulder and he tensed. I giggled a little; most people weren't used to me showing my serious, no- bouncy, demigod side. When I did show that side was when I got romantic Jasper seemed to remember this and he relaxed.

Both Jasper and I became more relaxed when we were with demigods. For some reason being with the kind we were with when we were mortal had an effect on us. Weird, geez, I say weird a lot. "Jasper," I whisper, "do you think Bella's okay?" I asked. Jasper kissed my forehead, "I'm sure she is. From what I heard she hangs with a good crowd in the wizarding world." Jasper assured me.

When we got to England Nico and I grabbed our bags and ran out of the death trap (plane) I would only go on that thing again to get back home and then never again, ever! "Wait for me!" I heard Jasper yell. "You can catch up!" I yelled back, and he did.

"So what now," Asked Nico, once we were out of the airport, I closed my eyes and looked for a vision. I saw some kids getting on a train. It said platform nine and ¾. "I know where we're going", I announced. Edward had mentioned platform 9 and ¾ many times. It was between platforms 9 and 10 through the barrier to keep non-magical people out. It was at kings cross station and we had to be there by 11:00 or we would miss the Hogwarts express.

"Nico, get on Jaspers back, we have to run really fast to get to platform 9 and 3/ 4. Oh, and we have to do it at vampire speed so don't say no." He looked at me like I was crazy. There was supposedly no such thing such as platform 9 And ¾. Jasper understood because he had heard Edward's magical stories as much as I had if not more. "Hop on," Jasper said. Nico obeyed and off we were.

Rowans P.O.V

The next morning I woke up and jumped out of bed. It was my last year of Hogwarts, then Fred, George and I could start our joke shop. I sighed at the thought of Fred. I have had a crush on him since the end of Fifth year, that's when I went to Forks. I always thought that him as a boyfriend was out of reach because he liked Angelina Johnson, but now she was dating George so Fred was free for me to take! I quickly brushed my hair and my teeth got my trunk and went down stairs. I cooked my breakfast and by the time all the others got down stairs I was ready to go. Mrs. Weasly loved me for getting up so early but that was just on the day of getting on the train. All the other days Hermione had to wake me up.

I hopped into the ministry car in the middle of Fred and George. Then to my complete and utter annoyance that bastard that calls himself a vampire got in the passenger's side of the car. Fred noticed me stiffen and motioned to George, It was time to pull what we call "The prank of endearment." Usually we call other people these names and call each other the names on regular bases, but it always happened when there was someone wanted to date us and we didn't want to date them.

"So my dear Ro, what pranks shall we pull at Hogwarts this year?" Fred asked. "Well darling," I responded, "I was thinking that if the D.A.D.A teacher is a git we spring some of our Weasly/Potter Wizard Wheezes on them." I responded. "My sweet," George said, "That is the best idea you have ever come up with." "Why Thank you Honey." I responded. We continued on like this for the rest of the ride.

Edwards P.O.V

I couldn't believe my dear, sweet, innocent, Bella was the Trouble making, slack off, chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Girl-Who-Lived, Rowan Potter. Who was best friends with the weasly twins since the moment they met. A prankster, one of the three best of our generation, I just couldn't settle my mind on that idea. Then they started their famous "Prank of endearment." I knew they wanted to make me upset, but it got me anyways.

I decided I needed to talk to Rowan. "Rowan," I said hesitantly. "What?" She snapped coldly at me. Fred chuckled. I glared at him while Bella- Rowan- glared at me. George was also glaring and Fred was staring worriedly at Rowan. "Never mind," I mumbled. "Forget I said anything." Then the prank ended. I didn't say anything because I could see the love in Fred's eyes. Besides, even though she was a witch I was still too dangerous for Rowan. I guess I'll go back to Cho. I should ask Rowan/Bella if she minded though. "Rowan, do you mind if I go out with Cho again?" I asked. "No, go ahead; after I realized you were Cedric I also realized I was your rebound girl for Cho." That hurt. But now that I think about it she's right. I thought I loved her.

"Anyway, why are you here Cedric?" George asked. "I wanted to help with the order. Oh and Rowan, Rosalie says hi." "Did she that to Bella or Rowan?" She asked. "Both," I told her. And I was silent for the rest of the ride while they planned pranks for their last school year.

I sighed and thought back to my time before I was Edward. The minute I saw Rowan I thought she was cute. I tried asking her out but I didn't simply for the fact that Harry would kill me. Then my eyes landed on Cho Chang, Chinese beauty. Then Rowan started hating me when I was against Harry in the Tri-wizard tournament, and finally the whole thing with Bella. But now I'm going back to Cho.


End file.
